1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding mechanisms and, particularly, to a sliding mechanism used in a portable electronic device with two or more housings.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of communication technologies, one kind of slidable portable electronic device driven by magnetic forces has been known in the market. Specifically, such slidable portable electronic device usually includes a main housing, a slidable housing, and a sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism drives the slidable housing to slide with respect to the main housing under magnetic forces.
The sliding mechanism usually includes a body section, a cover section, a first magnetic component, and a second magnetic component. The first magnetic component is fixed to the body section. The second magnetic component is fixed to the cover section. The first and second magnetic components cooperatively generate a magnetic force therebetween, under which the cover section can slide relative to the body section. Thus, as the main housing and the slidable housing are respectively fixed to the body section and the cover section of the sliding mechanism, the slidable housing can slide relative to the main housing by the sliding mechanism.
However, a limiting structure is required in the sliding mechanism for limiting the movement of the cover section and/or achieving a stable closed position of the sliding mechanism. Such limiting structure make the whole sliding mechanism relatively complex, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.